Wade's adventure before changing
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is bout Wade before he got no mouth but he came back and everything went alright. Language in this. Enjoy and review :
1. Chapter 1

Thought to do this little fan fiction about what happen while Logan is having a hissy fit and ran off. Enjoy and it's based on **Wade Wilson/ Deadpool **As got a Huge CRUSH  on **Ryan Reynolds **and wasn't happy of how the last film went. Anyway I am going to shut up now and start typing. Oh and I am trying to make Wade like King from Blade.

By thee way I don't own anything of this movie otherwise you won't be seeing **Ryan Reynolds **or **Hugh Jackman **X]

It been many months since everyone notice Logan going his own way and yet Wade stayed for a while since he got no one else to be around and thought to piss William Striker off for a bit with his mouth. But things changed since Logan went and right now Wilson is standing on top of a cliff, watching some cars going pass while got his swords on his back, smiling as he wondered of what to do since he got no one there to wind up and right now seems bored as hell.

Sighing to himself, Wade started walking along the cliffs, watching his step while walking as he was near the edge but then he didn't care as he was in a bored mood and if he falls, he would most possibly laughed as he knew he can stop himself quicker than any one else. His eyes glazing around as he thought to himself as he jumps to a lower platform and thinking as he heard something near by but he didn't think much of it as he looks down to see how far it is to jump from but he thought he shouldn't, well not yet anyway.

"**Hello Wade. We meet again"**

Wade turned and saw Zero or what ever his name was, standing there watching him. Wade rolled his eyes before looking back to the bottom of the cliff.

"**What do you want buster?"**

Zero laughed to himself as he jumps down and stood by Wade's side. **"Striker wants to see you Wade" **

"**Striker? Oh the freak" **Wade muttered to himself as he looks towards him for a moment. **"Well you can tell Striker that I had a nice day and now I am not happy as he ruined it for me. Thank you very much."**

"**You and your mouth Wade. Striker was right, you be a great solider if you didn't had that stupid mouth." **Zero muttered mainly to himself.

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**Nothing Wade nothing" **

Wade rolled his eyes as he looks ahead for a moment before smirking **"Well if you don't mind, I got somewhere to be so see ya" **Wade said before jumping down. As he jumps, he places his feet against the side of the cliff and started sliding down but slower than the jump he just done.

Zero watched him for a few minutes before turning and noticing William Striker standing over the cliff, his eyes on Wade. **"Sorry Sir"**

"**Never mind Zero, he will get that makeover if he likes it or not. He will be my solider" **He laughs.

Wade got to the bottom of the cliff but didn't stop to hang around as he stamp his feet as he felt that his feet are on fire and grasped slightly before hearing something near by. He finding this strange as he now knowing that he's getting followed but by whom? Zero? Maybe Sabre tooth?

'_Don't think that Wade. Get a hold of yourself.'_

He glazed around but by then, something jumped on him and fell on to the floor. Wade groaned before looking up and noticing a few solders of Williams and shook his head **"What the fuck!" **He got up from the floor as he looks towards the solders, who's standing there, waiting for the next order.

"**WILLIAM STRIKER YOU'RE AN ARSEHOLE" **Wade shouted as he looks around to see of what's going on.

"**You and your mouth tut tut. What are we going to do with you Wilson?" **A voice came from the near by shadows as William steps out, hands behind his back with a smile on his lips.

Wade turned and notice William standing there, watching him. **"You got to be kidding me" **He muttered to himself as he looks towards Zero, whose now standing next to Striker. **"Well….I say that you don't need to do anything with me as you don't owe me"**

"**I believe I do Wilson. You remember when we met you basically signed a contract otherwise you be in jail for your murders."**

Wade rolled his eyes as he looks around **"Gathered around by fucking twats…Well your daily contract just been expelled now bye bye."** Wade started walking away from the other people around him but soon stops as Zero got his gun on him and shot a bullet towards him. Wade quickly got his swords and chops the bullet in half before looking towards William and Zero. **"Fuck off man"**

William started walking towards him as Wade watched him for a moment, wondering of what the other man got in mind as Wade started backing off slightly. **"If you wanted a date with me, could have at least asked instead of shooting me" **He half joked.

William half rolled his eyes before getting a gun out of his pocket and aiming it towards Wade.

Wade got his swords ready as he's not letting William get away with this.

Striker laughed before pulling a trigger but as he pulled a trigger, Wade didn't realise that someone behind him also pulled a trigger and was aiming it towards his back. Before Wade realise that he got planked, he fell on to the floor with a tranquilizer in his back.

Wade looks up as the stuff in the bullet started taking place and saw William standing just in front of him. **"Don't worry your in safe hands." **Wade closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2: It been a few hours since Wade Wilson and William Striker last met and right now everything seems to be going Striker's way and if it keeps up, Wade will be his. Right now he's in his office in his base of where he took Wade when the sedated took over, Wade's swords on his office table, watching over the window as he kept a eye on Wade while he's on the table, strapped down just incase anything happens.

_Wade is in a near by town, standing there with his swords out, watching people running away from him as he killed people and was laughing his head off as he turned and started walking towards the bank that was near by. He walks in and started walking towards the cashiers and towards the door of where they kept the money and gold. _

_Laughing to himself as he got to the a explosive in his hand and place it on the safe before running out and waiting for the explosive to explode before walking in and taking the money. _

"_Put your hands up NOW" A voice said behind him as the police arrived with guns. "Don't move or we will shoot." _

_Wade turned, smirking, as he watched the police. "Go on then. Like to see you try guys" _

_The police started shooting but soon regret it as the bullets came back when Wade started using his swords and the bullets rebounding back towards them. Each bullet hit the police right in their chest before falling on to the floor._

"_Warned ya." He laughed before stepping back in to the safe room._

Wade's eyes quickly opened up but shut them again as he felt the light reflecting right in to them, giving him a headache. For a moment or so, he open his eyes slightly and took a look around and realise that he's not at the place of where he was 'moments' ago.

"**Where am I?" **He muttered after a few moments of silence.

"**Finally you're awake. Welcome Wade to my base of where you're going to be….experimented on"**

Wade heard him and started moving but soon notices he can't move and wasn't happy now and wish he could kill him. **"FUCK"**

"**Now now Wade language but then I suppose you can use your words for the last time as you no longer going to have a mouth."**

Wade looks towards William and sighed to himself as he fully open his eyes and could tell that this was an experiment place. **"Why are you doing this?" **

"**Just like I mention before, I like you as my solider but your mouth tends to get on my nerves so I am going to get rid of it first."**

Wade closes his eyes and wish he was somewhere else as he knew that this is too late. He notices someone coming towards him with a needle with stuff. He tried to move but couldn't. He suddenly felt numbness around his mouth and panicking as he saw someone else with a sowing kit. He watched the person in a white suit for a while before noticing she was placing the needle through his mouth. He felt the tugging as he felt his mouth slowly closing.

"**Wade clam down…."**

"**Your…expecting….me…to CLAM DOWN" **

The woman stops sowing as she looks towards William as he came over and grabbed his mouth and looking towards the woman. **"Do it"**

Wade started struggling as he felt his mouth tugging once more and close his eyes as he's going to miss his bad arse mouth. He gave William evil looks before sighing to himself.

William let go of his mouth a few moments later as Wade's mouth is sowed up and smirks to him. **"Now you're my best solider Wade without that mouth of yours."**

Wade pointed his middle finger up towards him before slowly feeling sharp pains from his mouth. Looking to the left of him, he saw a dip there and frowned before looking in front of him and notices an old mate…Well an old mate of Logan's and frowned.

Sabretooth.

Rolling his eyes, Wade looks to the otherwise of him and saw someone else there but dead and screamed, well tried to.

"**Wade you be alright in a few weeks….Start the experiment."**

"**Yes Sir"**

By then, Wade been through a lot, needles here and there, his hair shaved off, makers on him and plus getting new powers along the way. He soon lost his mind as he couldn't handle it anymore and was no longer called Wade Wilson.

Dead Pool has arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

3: Many mouths since Dead Pool was Wade Wilson and yet it's William's biggest experiment ever and popular but then he met Logan once more and done his experiment on him but things didn't went to plan as Wolverine ran off and well he didn't care basically as things was really going his way and couldn't wait to test Dead Pool on other 'specials'

Wolverine came back to get his revenge but things didn't went to plan as he saw his 'dead' girlfriend there and notice that it was all a plan to get him back to Striker's arms and wasn't happy at all and started flipping out. Sabretooth wanted to fight him but Striker didn't want to let him as he wanting Dead Pool or Experiment 1 to sort the Wolf out for him.

They programmed him, by then everything were run by William's voice and everything, and got him to kill Logan.

Dead Pool waited on the other side of the door and didn't care of what got in the way as his target was Logan.

As the doors went up, Dead Pool started walking forwards and didn't care about Logan as he seems to forget bout him, or his mind has.

"**Is that….Wade?" **Logan asked as he couldn't believe it at first.

By then, Dead Pool got blades coming out of his hands, his swords!

"**Striker really got rid of your mouth."**

The fight started kicking off against Logan and Dead Pool.

It took at least fifteen minutes till Dead Pool fell down the neauclear, lasering the whole place with his eyes, he got from Scott Summers, and falling on to the floor.

He still alive. With his mind back.

Wade is back!

Getting up from the floor, his eyes glazed around as he felt like he was in a big and a long dream and couldn't believe of what happened. He saw Logan there and let his eyes widen.

Damn he can't speak.

"_Logan please help" _He asked as he got mind powers from a random person.

Logan stops as the things was falling everywhere and notice Wade asking for help and realise that Wade is back.

Login nodded as he started running towards him but kept side stepping as bits of brick came down. **"HOLD ON" **He shouted.

Wade nodded as he watched him and started going towards him to make things quicker.

He then looks up and notice half the building coming down and looks towards Logan. _"Watch out Wolverine" _

Logan looks up and notices the building coming down, but then felt himself getting transported out.

One minute he was there and the next he was outside. Wade by his side.

Wade looks towards Logan before getting up and was shocked of what he just done as he doesn't know what he got but then jumps as too blades came out of his hand and grasped. _"What the hell!"_

"_Clam down Wade" _A new voice as he looks around and notice someone else there as Logan fell on to the floor but before Wade could do anything, he felt someone injecting him with something and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

4: **I am changing some things here and I know this wasn't in the movie but I thought to make it go my way.**

**Don't owe anything expect Molly Saunders. **

Wade slowly woke up and looks around as he groaned in pain as he felt sharp pains going around his mouth. **"Clam down Wade"**

Looking towards the person and nodded.

"**I am finding a way to get your mouth back and everything will be alright" **

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in a safe place Wade. Names Charles Xavier and your in my school."_

"_Hello….Will I ever get my mouth back and this fucking sucks"_

"_You will Wade and please don't swear"_

"_Sorry sir….Who is she here?"_

"_Her name is Molly Saunders and she's our nurse."_

Wade smiles to himself before watching her opening his mouth as it wasn't that long since being snitched together.

"**Be clam for me and everything and this might hurt Wade" **Molly explained as she smiles towards him.

Wade nodded as he close his eyes for a moment _"Soft touch…Wonder what she does."_

"_She can do stuff with water and just try and clam down Wade"_

"_I am clam"_

"_Your mind isn't….Hang on a second"_

Wade felt something before feeling himself relaxing and smiling to himself.

"_Bet I look stupid with no hair…My hair!"_

"_Clam down please Wade"_

"**Almost there…Done"**

At that point, Wade felt his mouth open and grasped as he looks around and smiles **"Tha…"**

Molly smiles as she put the knife to one side before looking towards him. **"Will be a while till your voice and everything be alright here have some water" **She got a cup and filled it up as she pass it over.

Wade took the ice cold water and took a slip and felt it going down his throat and it felt like it wasn't ever used in his life. **"Whoa" **He whispered.

Molly watched him for a moment as she smiles to herself as she took the cup from him and placed it on the side as Xavier came over and sat by his side as Wade slowly got up and looking around proper.

"**Nice place dude"**

Xavier laughed to himself as Molly smiles towards him as she went away to sort something out for Scott Summer, whose also in the room but got his eyes close. Molly trying to sort some red sunglasses out for him to see.

Wade looks back towards Xavier and frowned slightly, waiting for a explanation.

"**Wade I know you been through a lot and I am sorry for what William Striker done to you and I hope that things goes alright and I am sure you be alright ina few weeks."**

"**Doc' where's Logan? What happen?"**

"**I don't know as your mind shut the whole information away from me. Basically telling me that you don't need to remember of what happen and all we need to think about is getting you better."**

Wade listened to him as he nodded softy before looking towards Molly and smiles before looking back at Xavier and smiles. **"Thank you"**

Xavier smiles as he walked out of the room and left everyone to it as he got a school to run and sort some arrangements out.

Wade is now alright got his hair back and got brand new swords and now on a trip to hunt down William Striker for his revenge and started living his life with Molly Saunders as Xavier got a new Doctor as he understands and everything and just wanted Wade to be happy.

Thee End.

**A/N: Hope you like and well got my other stories going as well:**

**Return of Thirteen Ghosts**

**Peter and Nathan story [No name yet]**

**Another X-Men [Just making ideas at this moment]**

**Hermione in Wonderland**

**Of course the Doctor Who and Harry Potter one [I seriously got writers block for that as I am not in Doctor Who at this moment but I will get it update otherwise I will hit myself for it XD]**

**Bye**

**P.S Got a Doctor Who Wipeout fic going at this moment.**


End file.
